


Happy Birthday, Big Oaf.

by Kozmotittspitchiner



Series: Shingeki No Kyojin Prompts [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kozmotittspitchiner/pseuds/Kozmotittspitchiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Erwin's birthday, so Levi tries to surprise him. It turns out Erwin doesn't like his idea of a birthday present at all and Levi's plans are toppled over. Request: Eruri Birthday Porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Big Oaf.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest porn I've ever written for a prompt.

Levi is taking the commander by the hand. He's blindfolded. And he doesn't look happy.

“I'd prefer the usual drink and toast over this.” Erwin says and stops in his steps, refusing to go any further like a stubborn farm horse.

“It's your birthday. Some people receive surprises on their birthday.” Levi replies flatly and gives the hand he's holding a tug.

“This seems quite... mundane to me.” Erwin is stiff, his brows are furrowed in concern and Levi wishes he'd be better at being soft-spoken for once.

“Mundane my ass.” This isn't casual. It's meant to be special, after everything his commander lost. It's meant to be a birthday that's going to be remembered instead of the boring thing they have every year that Levi doesn't like anyways. But of course Erwin doesn't get the stick out of his ass and wants to overlook every small detail – something that's impossible with a blindfold. Still, he wouldn't have thought that it's _so_ hard for him to just let go. “Come on. You trust me, don't you?”

That seems to pull a string. Erwin gives a dissatisfied grunt and complies, following him with slow, careful steps. Maybe it's also the fact that Levi is leading him by his arm and he doesn't have another arm to defend himself with. But there will be no defending needed and the commander is just being ridiculous. There's muffled noises of a party from far away, but they walk away from those and through hallways until they arrive at a door. “See. Almost there.”

Levi opens the door and makes sure to close it behind him once they're inside. He still waits a moment to remove the blindfold, standing behind the significantly taller male.

“Happy Birthday.” he whispers and unties the knot so the piece of fabric slips and reveals their surroundings to the commander. There are two women in lingerie waiting on a king-sized bed, sitting there like pretty marble statues, their skin pale and their hair black.

Erwin just stares for a moment, his mouth having fallen open a little and Levi already thinks he's won the price for best occasional birthday surprise.

“What is this?”

There's something off in his commander's voice and Levi raises his brows. “Your present.”

“I can see that.”

Still, there's something wrong. He doesn't sound surprised or happy, he doesn't show much of a reaction despite of how straight he's standing there, shoulders seeming even broader in the dim light of the room. “You should go unwrap it.” Levi comments, dark hues flickering back and forth between the prostitutes and his superior in annoyance.

“Levi.” The sound of his name is making him attentive, he walks towards his commander to circle him and finally get a glimpse of his face. He's looking grim.

“Do you think this is what I want?”

The tone of his question is business like, so Levi decides to answer honestly. “...yes.”

Erwin points at the women and at the door in a gesture that tolerates no dissent. “Out.” he says and they seem confused, looking at each other and back at the corporal who hired them.

“Out!!” The commander barks and they grab coats to pull over their bodies and hurry out of the room. They're probably relieved after how Erwin seemed like a total brute. And they got paid already. Levi thinks, but keeps his mouth shut. Something is wrong. He's done something wrong.

Once the door clicked close, the blond turns his full attention towards Levi, eyes full of hidden anger as he regards him with a long look.

“Is it because you don't think I'm desirable enough to take care of my own sexual well-being anymore?” Erwin asks in that same tone of voice that's asking for a short, genuine reply.

“No.” Levi looks up at him, trying to read him, but he can't see where this is going. His answer is honest, though. He thinks the commander is just as desirable.

Erwin looks exhausted out of a sudden and runs his remaining hand over his face before he continues to speak. “After all these years that we spent my birthday with a group of other people, you lead me away on your own.” Levi nods. He still has no clue what the commander's deal is and is starting to regret ever planning anything, it's obviously not worth the trouble. “Just to hand me over to two _prostitutes_?”

“They're not ordinary whores. They're clean.” the corporal replies stubbornly and feels like heading for the door for being called out on at least trying to create a pleasant evening like that.

“That's not my point, Levi.”

“What is your point, then? If you want to go have a drink with the team, go on, join them, they're right in the bar. Sorry for trying to take a step out of your routine, _Sir_.” He shouldn't be so snappy, really, but he's pissed off with how everything turned out. He wanted Erwin to relax for once. He wanted this to be nice. And now he's behaving like an old grump.

Erwin sighs. Levi finally turns on his heel and wants to walk towards the door, when suddenly, his wrist is grabbed. He's yanked backwards and the hand is letting go of him again and pushes against his chest, nudging him in the direction of the bed with a force that makes Levi stumble.

What the hell? He doesn't ask, though. He wouldn't hurt him, he knows that much. And he actually wants to know what was wrong, so he could do it better the next time around. When his back hits the mattress, he looks up at the blond out of questioning dark eyes.

“Is the imagination of one evening alone with me so bad that you'd rather pay people to spend time with me than to do it yourself, Corporal?” Erwin murmurs, blue hues tinted with something foreign. Something that Levi isn't sure he's seen already, but that gets to him with ease, making him lie still.

“No.” he whispers, voice quiet as he realizes that his heart is beating faster in a position like that, limbs lifeless, the other male on top of him. He's intently waiting for the things to come, but Erwin doesn't do anything. He's just hovering there, like the big old man he is. It takes Levi another minute to process what is expected of him to do, but he gets it when the blonde continues staring at him. “Je suis navré.” Just please don't keep looking at me like that, Levi thinks, and says it again, reaching upwards to cup Erwin's jaw. “I'm sorry.”

And suddenly, the commander softens. He eases into his touch as if that had been the right thing to say and when Levi realizes that he's enjoying it so much he's closing his eyes, he's suddenly really, really sorry. The shift in tension happens that moment, his thumb gently brushing over Erwin's cheekbone. His lips part in enjoyment. For the first time in a long while, he's looking relaxed.

Levi finally dares to move when Erwin isn't staring at him like that anymore and pushes himself upright to bring his other hand up to the taller man's face, too. He tugs him into a kiss, a gentle, slow one that feels like coming home for a reason Levi can't quite understand. If that was what they both had been wanting to do, why now? Why after he's messed up so badly?

When Erwin's whole body relaxes into the kiss, an answer comes to Levi's mind. It's because he needs him, not just anyone. Because it's been the two of them all along, Erwin just didn't allow himself to need him up to the moment they had been almost alone for the first time and then his hopes had been shattered. He also notices that Erwin his holding himself upright on one arm only ever since their bodies touched the bed. And he hasn't trembled yet, not once.

Still, it must be a bother, so Levi takes control and pushes him away by the shoulders. Erwin looks confused for a moment, but Levi shakes his head. _No, it's alright. It's not that I don't want you, big oaf._ He doesn't say these things, though, just thinks them, and gives him push after push until the commander's back is resting against the backrest and Levi is fumbling his jacket open. He's going to do this properly. He removes his jacket, patiently opens button after button from his shirt, before he decides other wise and raises a finger. _Stay right where you are_.

He wouldn't admit it, but Levi feels a little stupid as he scrambles off the bed and out of the door, just to come back inside a moment later and make a show out of taking his own jacket off. Like he had hired the prostitutes to do. He's had a plan for this birthday, and he's going to stick to it. He's stripping out of all of his clothing with as much grace as he can muster before he climbs back into the bed on all fours. Calm blue eyes are watching him attentively and it makes his skin bristle, but he's trying to shake the feeling off so he doesn't end up being nervous.

Once he's back, he wants to fumble Erwin's belt open immediately, but his commander cups his chin and tugs him into another, longer kiss first that Levi has to escape to catch some air. He still opens his belt and strips his superior out of the remains of his clothing as they kiss, the heat between the both of them rising, leaving them both hot-faced and panting even though they haven't even touched each other yet.

“You're beautiful.” Erwin says, but still sounds so well-spoken that it makes Levi aggressive. Dick. He couldn't speak as steadily, not now.

“You're awful at being romantic. Shut up.” Levi carefully doesn't look back at him as he speaks, though, and Erwin knows how to interpret the signs and smiles. He catches it from the corner of his eye and gives a quiet huff, his fingers curling around the base of his commander's cock. He's going to make that smug smile waver one way or the other.

And it works, Erwin's eyes flutter shut again and he's pressing closer into the backrest when he begins to palm him. Levi knows how to take it slow and he's still trying to make it look good, like the most amazing thing he has ever done is to touch this very cock, but he's bad at acting so he just dives in for another kiss. It's not that he doesn't like it, though. It's big. It feels nice in his hand. And it obviously likes him, growing harder and harder under his touches, if that was even still possible.

When Erwin can't stand it anymore, he pushes out of the kiss first this time and runs his hand over Levi's bare back, sliding it up and down his spine until it comes to rest on the curve of his ass, urging him closer. Levi gets the hint and climbs on top of him to straddle him. That, and then he's finally rewarded with some action himself. The commander's fingers are strangely slender for how big his paws actually are, but he takes it nice and slow, too, making Levi shiver above him.

“It's okay.” Levi breathes, biting his bottom lip so he doesn't let out stupid weak moans between his words. “I'm ready. Fuck me. S'il te plaît. Fuck me.”

“You're not ready.” Erwin replies sternly and suddenly looks somewhat expectant. Oh. So caring. Levi bends over, giving an irritated groan when the commander still doesn't stop palming him as he's fumbling the nightstand open to find a bottle of lube. And a whip. The prostitutes are well-equipped. But Levi decides against the whip right now, no matter how much he wants to slap Erwin for torturing him like that while he's trying to get on with something.

He's nice enough to get himself lubed up, though. It has two upsides – the moment his cock is entering him will be the first time he's entering him and he can keep jerking him off as he does it. He opens the small vial and dips his fingers into them, lifting his ass just enough to reach it himself. It's not like he hasn't fingered himself before. It's not even like he hasn't done it thinking of the commander beneath him. But it feels different to do it while he's watched like that. It makes him flush even more as he's pushing the first digit inside, swirling it to spread as much of the lube inside of himself as possible. The sensation is making his body twitch and it's obvious that Erwin enjoys the sight from how he's slightly bucking up against him. He's disciplined enough to keep palming Levi instead of working on himself, though.

The second finger inside of him almost gets too much already and Levi has to stop moving them so much and concentrate on getting a second portion of lube so he doesn't rile himself up too badly.

“Ready.” he breathes and removes the fingers the same moment Erwin stops palming him steadily. There's another kiss that starts out slow and nice, but Erwin wants to look Levi in the eye and pushes him away again. The corporal already got himself into the right position and is about to lower himself onto the big erection that is already touching the insides of his thighs.

Erwin is being helpful and grabs the root of it so he doesn't slip off and Levi takes the hint, coal black eyes locked with those of his calm tormentor as he presses down against him. When the head enters him, he gives a small hiss and it's followed by a mewl when he pushes more, feeling inch by inch enter him. Erwin doesn't buck up against him, no matter how hard it probably is. He's giving him his own time to come around. He's fucking big, after all.

Levi stops when he's entered him halfway and begins to move his hips in a smooth movement that makes his body look almost snake-like and that coaxes the first louder noise of pleasure from his commander. He can tell that he's thinking he's beautiful again from how dazed his gaze is. And finally, he can't hold himself back anymore and grabs Levi's hip.

He's directing his movements and starts to push up and into him carefully. “Let go.” Levi hisses, bringing his arms around Erwin's neck. “Let yourself go, or I'm going to punch you.”

And he tries, but it's obvious he's still trying not to hurt the corporal. “Just fuck me properly already.” Levi adds and rides down on him full force, taking all of him inside with a painful mewl. “It's not like I'm made of damn porcelain.”

Finally, Erwin's patience is over and he thrust up into him, causing the slender man to throw his head back in pleasure and bite down hard on his bottom lip. His teeth draw blood, but he doesn't care, he keeps riding the life out of his commander's cock, his hips still moving smoothly even though each and every of his movements is guided by the hand on his lip.

“Fuck--” he swears and his head lolls forward where it comes to rest on Erwin's shoulder. He knows it's a stump his head is resting on, but it's fine with him. He sends butterfly kisses over it and leaves a bite mark whenever he's being thrust up into especially hard, or especially good. It's amazing he can take all of him in somehow and when he rides down again, Erwin hits a spot that chases an electrical jolt through the entity of his body.

He looks up again and wants to check back on the look in his commander's eyes, but they've fallen close by now. He's panting, his chest rising and falling in irrational breaths and Levi thinks that he's the one who's freaking beautiful.

“Do that again.” he mutters under his breath and the bright blue eyes flash open to regard him with a look of confusion. He obviously doesn't know what he's done right. “Fuck me hard. Harder.”

Suddenly, Erwin gives a push Levi didn't saw coming and flops them both over so he's lying on top of him, all of his weight being put on that one hand again. He has slipped out of him as they turned and it feels like that hurts more than having that big cock inside of him. Levi spreads his legs further and then he's being entered again. And damn, Erwin works himself completely inside of him with one, rough thrust, hitting the spot again. Levi moans out loud, losing all of his self control. He considers biting down on his hand for a moment, but he's not a little titan shifter brat, so he just fists the bed sheets. His moans turn into a staccato of swear words and loud mewls as he feels Erwin come inside of him. The commander still doesn't stop moving, though, he's hard enough to keep bucking into him until Levi comes loose a moment later, spilling all over his own stomach.

He still doesn't stop, just slowly lets his movements cease, and in the moment Levi looks up at him from half-lidded eyes and their gazes meet again, he's sure that he's never been taken care of that much. Worth enough not to just be discarded after an orgasm. He's only pulling out of him after both their breathing has calmed down a little.

Erwin is still not dropping himself on the bedsheets, even though Levi can see that the muscles of his arm are tense and begging to be released from the duty of carrying his whole weight.

He lowers his body, though, and begins to clean Levi's stomach up. With his tongue. “Before it dries.” he comments softly and the corporal bends his head to look down at him. He's removing the traces carefully, his tongue hot and wet. He doesn't look remotely disgusted by it. A hint of a smile plays around Levi's lips as he watches him carefully licking all of it away. It doesn't waver when the blue orbs flicker up at him for a second.

Erwin finally lets himself drop into the sheets next to Levi when he's done, clenching and unclenching his fist. “You're an idiot.” Levi says.

He moves over and on top of Erwin, though, just to have his arm wrapped around him, his big palm wandering over his body. “Happy Birthday.” Levi whispers and presses a kiss onto his cheek before relaxing against his shoulder, his eyes sliding shut. _I love you._ He thinks, but doesn't have to say it.


End file.
